He's not mine, never be mine
by Ila Way
Summary: Irie fell in love with Tsuna. It hurts him when he saw Tsuna with someone else. He wanted to be with him but he couldn't. He couldn't match Hibari or Mukuro. All he could do was to be there as Tsuna's best friend. Iriex27 soft shounen ai


Title : He's not mine  
Author : Ila Way!  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing: Iriex27  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any financial profit from it.

* * *

**He's not mine**

It was cloudy that day. He was suddenly feeling sad, his heart aches and his throat hurts. He looked up into the sky. The cloud was covering it, in a protective way as if not wanting other people to see its sky. His gaze turned down. It was breaking his heart. He knew that he would never have him, the one he accidentally fell in love with. He knew that he would never be given the permission to touch him. And worst, he knew that the one he love has someone else, the one that he could never win against. He sighed remembering how that Mukuro was turned down by Tsunayoshi the other day.

"_Uhm, sorry, Mukuro. I-I have someone else that I like."_

He was there the day Tsuna turned the illusionist down. And he knew that it broke the illusionist heart greatly. But it hurts him as well. Because before he could even confess, he had known that Tsuna has someone else. And that man was Hibari Kyoya, the sky's cloud guardian. There is no way he could win against him. He kicked the ground, sending the dust flying up the air, the sand printing the shape of his right shoe. He wondered why it is so hard to forget the brown haired boy. Why it is so hard to accept that the truth. 'Tsunayoshi will never be mine' he thought sadly. 'Will never be. Before, now and then.' A song suddenly played in his mind. His mind went back to the pass, remembering how he first met Tsuna and all the days he spent with him.

Hundred nights passed without mercy  
I was happy when you're near me  
I foolishly thought I could have you  
But you're not mine, never be mine

"Kyah! I'm so sorry! Are you, okay?" asked Tsuna after bumping into a brownish-red haired guy.

"Watch where are you heading," replied Irie coldly before proceeding to collect his thrown books on the floor, ignoring the one who had just apologized to him.

Tsuna hastily helped the other boy with his books and handed it to him with an apologetic smile. It was then that Irie thought that he saw an angel. With a blush, he thanked the other boy for helping him with the books. The boy only smiled at him and said it was okay before running towards a waving guy across the street.

The first time I saw you my heart flutters  
The second time, I was nervous  
Then, I grow weak, whenever you're around  
I thanked god that I met you

It was his bad day that day. He overslept, he was punished for forgetting the damn homework and he was bullied by the seniors for being smarter than them. Why couldn't they leave him alone? He sulked in the library. He knew that those seniors won't be around here. After all, library is only for geeks, right? While he just stared at the thick book and not reading anything, he wondered if this life could be more miserable. Then he felt someone tapping his shoulder softly, asking for attention. Feeling annoyed that why the hell couldn't anyone just leave him alone, he sent an annoyed death glare to the boy. Surprisingly, it was that last week boy, the one who bumped into him. He blushed a bit, not expecting to see the boy here. He then silently cursed himself for giving the death glare. What if the boy hates him now? Why the hell that he care?

But the boy didn't look bothered with the glare. He just chuckled and smiled back to Irie. Irie felt his face heat and smiled back, in apologizing way. The boy took the seat next to him smiled at him.

"Hello, I saw you so I was wondering if I could sit here with you," said the boy, smiling.

"Ah, o-of course," replied him back.

"What's your name?" asked the boy.

"Oh, I'm Irie. Irie Shouichi. Uhm, can I have yours?"

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna!"

"I'll call you Tsuna-san then."

"No, just call me Tsuna. It feels awkward with the san."  
"You can just call me Irie."

"I'll call you Irie-kun then."

"Hey, you two boys over there. Library isn't the place for you to chit chat. Please keep quiet!" warned a librarian on the corner.

Both of them just stare at the librarian and then looked at each other. Then, the boy laughed a bit softly before he grabbed a pen and a paper, writing something on it.

"Irie-kun, which class are you from?"

And from that moment on, they write to each other to talk, occasionally chuckling and laughing when one of them put on some jokes. And Irie thought that his day suddenly turned out to be pretty that evening.

All the memories are stabbing me  
But I couldn't help myself  
It keeps on playing  
The moment where you and I are together

It was that day. Tsuna has asked him to go out with him to the new ice cream shop since his other friends are busy and can't go with him. Irie waited for the boy at the said shop nervously. About 5 minutes later, Tsuna came, smiling. He wore a cute sweater. It was a bit large and made Tsuna looked a bit like girl. Irie silently thought that Tsuna could pass off as a girl.

"Irie-kun! Sorry, am I late?" asked the brown haired boy.

"Uhm, no."  
"How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long. I have just arrived as well," replied Irie, smiling a bit.

In the shop or it's more like a café, he thought, he was nervous. It was them two alone. It almost looked like a date. Especially when the other customers are all looked like they were dating and in his situation, Tsuna looked more like a girl than a boy. Tsuna noticed his nervousness and smiled to him. Then, he whispered,

"Irie-kun, can we go to the park after this?"

Irie nodded with a blush and soon after the waiter came, handing them the menu. It was all ice creams with different flavours and such. After thinking for a while, he decided to order the vanilla chocolate sundae. He spent the rest of the day with Tsuna, talking about this and that. And he felt like it was the best day of his life. It was perfect. Tsuna and him together at the park in the evening.

And then I realized I have liked you too much  
Too much to run away  
Too much to look away  
You keep my heart beating

It was then that he finally noticed that he loved Tsuna. He was always nervous around him. His day would lighten up whenever he saw him no matter how bad it was. His heart beats faster when he was alone with him. His heart flutters to see his smile. He felt jealousy running through his veins whenever Tsuna is around with his other two best friends, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. He felt jealous whenever Tsuna smiled at them. He wanted Tsuna alone for himself. He was afraid if Tsuna's friends would take the petite boy away from him. All in one, he loved Tsuna.

But there was someone else  
In the picture, chasing you  
He was better, he was good  
I can't win you

And then, there was the most feared Disciplinary Committee Chairman, Hibari Kyoya advancing on Tsuna. The chairman would pull Tsuna into the reception room and locked it. He was furious but there's nothing he could do. He's not as strong as Hibari Kyoya. But things aren't as easy as that, there was another boy chasing after Tsuna, Rokudo Mukuro. He was from the next neighboring town, Kokuyo but he was always there at the end of school to go home with Tsuna. He would seduce Tsuna until Tsuna turn beet red and treated Tsuna like a princess. Mukuro is also as strong as Hibari Kyoya. He heard that Mukuro once beat Hibari in a battle. Sadly, he tried to not think about this and concentrated in his relationship with Tsuna instead.

He admitted that the other two boys are way better than him. They are smart, though not as smart as him, he smiled a little at this, they are strong, they are protective, they are handsome and they granted Tsuna's wish every time.

So, I turn around, not wanting to witness  
But I couldn't, I needed you  
You're the best thing in my life  
I forced myself to believe in you

He forced himself to not notice every single time Tsuna spent with Hibari or Mukuro. He forced himself to believe that Tsuna would not leave him. He would believe in Tsuna's friendship. It was enough for him. Enough for him to live on. Even without Tsuna's love, he could always get to see him right? Tsuna was his friend, right? He couldn't bear not seeing Tsuna. He couldn't bear making Tsuna sad. He had promised Tsuna that he will be there for him.

"Say, Irie-kun. Can you promise me something?"  
"About what?" asked Irie, wondering.

"Please promise me that you wouldn't leave me. I feel comfortable with you around. You are nice, kind and I feel safe with you," explained Tsuna. "So, promise me?"

"Of course. I promise you that I will never leave you. I will be there for you when you needed me, Tsuna," smiled Irie, locking his pinky finger with Tsuna's offered one.

I wish that I could have you but  
You're not mine, never be mine

"Uhm, sorry, Mukuro. I-I have someone else that I like," replied Tsuna to Mukuro's confession.

"It's okay, Tsunayoshi-kun. I understand," said Mukuro bitterly. "Is it okay if I have one kiss? Just one kiss. I swear. I just needed one. Could you grant me that wish, Tsunayoshi?" asked Mukuro in a broken voice.

"Okay, Mukuro," replied Tsuna in an apologetic way.

Mukuro lower his head and kissed the other boy on the lips softly as if afraid that the boy would break. Tsuna then sighed a bit before he put his arms around Mukuro's neck and kissed the blue haired boy. Then they broke the kiss and with a sad expression, Mukuro said, almost in a whisper, "I love you, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro's eyes are watery, the tears threatened to fall. It was heart breaking. Irie then looked away. He didn't know why but his chest hurts at the scene and before he knew it, tears fell from his eyes. He wiped them off in split second and run away when he saw Hibari walking straight to Tsuna.

It hurts him to know that Tsuna was someone else's. It hurts to know that Tsuna will never love him. Will never be his.

And now I'm staring at the open sky  
Hoping that I could fly  
Break away all this sadness  
And turn to him with a smile

He snapped out of his memory land when drops of water hit him. It was raining. But the clouds are still there. He just stood there, staring at the sky. It doesn't matter anyway. He wanted to cry and now is the right moment. No one will notice with the pouring rain. And it will wash his tears away too. Then he could smile for Tsuna. He took off his glasses and settled it on the bench.

His body shakes violently. His heart aches even more. This time he couldn't hold it anymore. All the memories hurt him like thousands needles. But he smiled. He smiled and cried. He will let go of it this time, only this time, he'd like to lose control. Just once. No one will know.

"Irie-kun?" a voice sounded. A very familiar one.

"Tsuna?" Irie asked, looking at the direction of the voice.

There was Tsuna, drenched in the rain. His eyes are staring at him, inquiring on why he was here.

"I was looking up at the sky and then the rain fell down," he said before Tsuna could ask.

"I see. I was searching for you. I went to your house but your mother said that you went out. And here you are," explained Tsuna, walking closer to Irie.

Irie smiled at him and asked, "What for, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked down. And then he looked back at Irie. And then down again before he let out a breath.

"Tsuna?"

"I-Irie-kun, I-I have something to tell you," said Tsuna, stuttering as he said so.

"And what is it about, Tsuna?" asked Irie, smiling. His heart was broken and he couldn't find an interest to actually listen to Tsuna at this time. But for the sake of Tsuna, he prepared himself to listen.

"It's about the one I love," replied Tsuna.

"The one you love?"

"Yes, the one I love," replied Tsuna firmly.

'Great. Just now I felt that my heart was broken. And now it was burned,' thought Irie to himself. But he bear with it and asked, "What is it about that you love?"

"He didn't act like himself lately. He was a bit distant and he was not as cheerful as I used to know him."

"Hm, maybe he was sad over something?"

"I tried to ask but he said it was nothing."

"Maybe you could demand and answer from him. Well, tell him that if he doesn't tell then, no one will know."

"Alright then."

Irie smiled bitterly at the brown haired boy. And now he was Tsuna's love doctor. How great. Tsuna bit his lips and then he looked up at Irie, who is staring at the sky again.

"Irie-kun."

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you acting like yourself lately?"

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I demand a straight answer from you, Irie-kun."

"It's really nothing."  
"Tell me about it."

"Why do you bother? You have someone else to take care of."

"No. Now tell me. I demand straight answer!" this time Tsuna said this a bit louder, earning more attention from Irie.

Irie saw that worried expression on Tsuna and his eyes widened when his head suddenly processed the words Tsuna just said.

"Tsuna?"

"Irie-kun, I love you," said Tsuna in verge of tears.

"Y-you love me?"  
"I love you, Irie. Why are you acting strange?"

Irie didn't know how to react. He wasn't expecting this. He stood there staring at the drenched petite boy. Tsuna was in verge of crying.

"A-am I being rejected then? Funny, I really felt like crying. Now I know how Mukuro feels," said Tsuna.

Seeing no reaction coming from Irie, Tsuna continued on talking, "I always thought that I could be with you but in the end I guess my dream won't come true."

Irie just stood there, too shocked to say anything. Tsuna was getting frustrated, "Irie-kun, at least say something. Tell me why you couldn't accept me."

Irie really didn't know what too say. It was too much for him. This could be a dream, he thought. But even if this was a dream, he'd be happy for it. At least now he knew that god didn't abandon his wish and tried to humour him or something.

"I'm leaving then," said Tsuna when there's no reaction from Irie. His tears fell off and he turned away. But before he could run, he heard Irie calling for him.

"Tsuna! Wait! Don't go!"

Tsuna turned around and saw that Irie was coming closer to him. He smiled softly at his friend.

"Yes, Irie-kun?"  
"I-I actually really love you, Tsuna. Sorry. I was too shocked when you told me that you like me. I can't move. I didn't know how to react. I'm very sorry," apologized Irie.

Tsuna's eyes widened at this and then he smiled. He went closer to Irie and hugged him.

"Silly Irie-kun, you made me cry, you see," said Tsuna. "I love you," he added.

Irie smiled back and hold Tsuna close. "I love you too, Tsuna. This is dream come true. I love you," replied Irie. But then he broke the hug and looked at Tsuna and asked, "But, what about Hibari?"

"Hibari-san?"

"Yes, Hibari."  
"What about him, Irie-kun?"

"Doesn't you rejected Mukuro because of him?"

"What? No! Of course not! I had to reject him because of you!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"  
"I thought that you're in love with him since you always spent your time with him in the reception room. I thought you two were lovers."

"What? Of course we are not! That cruel Hibari-san was using me as his servant. He made me clean up the receptionist room everyday! And I wasn't even paid!" replied Tsuna, blushing a bit.

"I see."

Irie then laughed a bit wondering how could he be so stupid after all this time? How could he be so ignorant? If he investigated the matter then he would know. Tsuna wondered how Irie got the idea and called Irie's name when he saw him laughing softly.

"Tsuna, I'm sorry for not noticing it earlier. I love you," said Irie again.

Tsuna smiled at this put his arms around Irie's neck. "Irie-kun, can we kiss?" he asked with a deep blush decorated on his cheeks. Irie felt that his heart suddenly beat faster and his face turn beet red as his blood rushes to his head. When he saw Tsuna closed his eyes and started to close the space between their face inch by inch, he too closed his eyes and they both kissed. Under the falling rain.

Tsuna was now his. The one that he thought he could never get. He guess he was lucky to have him. But that doesn't matter. What matters now was, Tsuna loved him. And it was the true happiness.

* * *

**Omake! Omake!**

"Where is the herbivore? He should be here by now and start cleaning this room. I shall bite him to death for slacking," said Hibari, walking across the room to find Tsuna.

"Ciossu, Hibari. He's in the park with Irie Shouichi," informed Reborn, smirking.

Hibari then went straight to the park and separate the lovers before they could have their second kiss together.

"No!! Hibari-san! Let me go!"

"Tsuna!"

"Shut up you herbivore. Slacking off from your work, you shall be bitten to death."

So, Irie have to learn to accept Tsuna's job from now on.

* * *

AN : So, I was feeling a bit sad today. Haha. Did I make Irie too emo or OOC? The lyrics are mine. Sorry if it sucks. I was too, uhm, feeling it. Poor Mukuro. I'm so sorry for him. I want to cry. (OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS!) Uhm, does Irie has character number? :D


End file.
